The present invention relates to an electric guitar, and more particularly relates to improved vibration transmissible construction of an electric guitar.
In conventional electric guitars, a neck having a head formed on one end thereof is coupled to a body at the end of the neck opposite to the head end. Strings are stretched between the head and a tail piece formed on the body. The strings run over a bridge element, also formed on the body. The neck and body are usually formed from a relatively soft wood such as mahogany, ash, katsura tree or nato, which are poor conductors of sonic vibration.
When a guitar is played, sonic vibrations developed by the strings are transmitted to the body via the bridge element and the tail piece then to the neck. However, due to the relatively poor transmission characteristics of the soft material, it is rare for the sonic vibrations to reach the entire body and neck of the guitar. As a result, the rich tones which would be generated if the entire body were to resonate are lacking. In view of this drawback, conventional electric guitars cannot produce sufficiently "fat" or "bite" sounds which are now in, particularly among young philharmonics.